032215-AceniaLily-DeadThiago
GT: You hear a knock on the door next to yours. Then on your door. GT: Lily mutters "Seriously, AGAIN?" to herself, then tosses a blanket over Vyllen and opens the door, poking her head through it. "Yo. What need?" GT: "Oh. Right. I forgot this was your room..." GT: Acenia shuffles her feet awkwardly as she lowers her hand. GT: "Oh. Hey Acey." She waves. "Benn a while, huh." GT: "Uh... Yeah... I gave Erisio something for you a little while ago. I don't know if he'll appreciate our talking without him present though, in case of further incidents..." GT: "Oh yeah! The skull! I got that." She holds it out. "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Acenia." GT: "Hope it helps! I guess. Things are going well after... well... uh... Derse?" She frowns. GT: "..." She looks down. "I guess." GT: "Well... if you find out who did it... please tell me! We both still have Erisio, but I have lost my only blood sibling now..." she sighs, "And I know you are hurting more than that... so if we find the culprit, I will help you end them." GT: "I, uh..." She looks at her. "I don't..." GT: "Are you sure?" GT: "I'll keep looking on Derse then." GT: "No, I mean. Are you sure you want to kill them." GT: "Well, I mean... if I can accidentally kill Mari's dad, then I'm pretty sure I can kill someone on purpose. And there's no reason to hurt Thiago!" GT: "He was taking care of Tethys and he's always smiling and... It was just terrible!" GT: "Yeah. Yeah, there was no reason." GT: "But...I don't know. Do you really think killing is going to solve anything?" GT: "At the end of it, he's still gonna be dead." GT: "Yeah, but we don't know if the thing that did it will do it again. If it's on Derse or if it's a person or... Maybe it's Balish after all? But I don't really think they should be allowed the chance to do it again..." GT: "The Condesce would never let something like that go unpunished. I have to think like that..." GT: "I...but..." GT: "I don't want to KILL anyone." GT: "I just...I just need everyone to know what she did." GT: "That's all I want. So no one will ever trust her again." GT: "She?" GT: "I." Her eyes widen. "I didn't say anything." GT: Acenia narrows her eyes. GT: "Okay. I mean... I guess you knew him best. He's your diamonds after all. If he wouldn't want his death avenged, that's your call now." GT: "I don't think he'd want it in THAT way, no." GT: "I think he'd want us to hunt them down and discredit them. Make sure they couldn't do it to anyone else." GT: "Okay... well... uhm.... I don't know if I have anything helpful to say or do for you then... " GT: "I don't know. This is...it's hard. I've got a lot of shit on my plate right now, and I don't really know what I'm doing, and it's all just a really big mess, and I don't know who I can trust anymore." GT: "Well, I think we already don't trust each other to some extent. So I can't fault you for that. I hope you do find someone good to confide in. Even if you and Erisio vacillate or something." GT: "But I think we're all going to be here for you in some capacity if you need it. Okay?" GT: "Yeah." She grins. "Thanks." GT: "I guess I should... go?" She makes an awkward pointing gesture to further down the hallway. GT: "Yeah, OK." She pauses. "Um..." She looks down. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you, but...I said I'd give her a chance." GT: "I don't know if that was the right thing to do now, but ONE of us has to tell the truth here." GT: "Its okay. I can't promise I wouldn't do something stupid about it right now anyway..." GT: "I'll see you around Lily. But yeah... I guess message me if you need to." GT: Acenia turns on her heel as she waves and continues down the hall, knocking on more doors. GT: Lily watches her go for a bit, then closes the door again.